My Ultimate Revenge
by CrazyCosmoFan
Summary: After being tortured by Nick, Danny fights back with a most unusual of weapons... Sequel to Squashing the Newbie!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Guess what! A SEQUEL! (You MUST read "Squashing the Newbie" to understand this. But don't worry, STN is only 2 chapters long.)

**DISCLAIMER**! I do not own Nickelodeon or any of its Nicktoons, but I do own this story! NO STEALIE!

Comments are most appreciated! I don't mind flamers. People who flame are stupid. Why should I worry?

---

Somewhere in the depths of cyberspace, a group of people met. They shared one thing in common: an incredible love for a certain boy named Daniel Fenton. They were angry. VERY ANGRY. They discussed their problem fervently. Something had to be done.

One of them stepped forward, and all the others fell silent.

"I know what we could do."

There was murmuring among the present. The loner stated his idea.

"That's insane. It's never going to work!" exclaimed one of the members of the meeting.

"It is worth a try," said another, rubbing his chin.

More murmuring. Finally, they agreed. There was a chance it would work. They left, each knowing their part in the plan.

-+-+-

Danny lay on the bottom bed of his bunk in a small gray room in dorm 4-F. He didn't share the room with anyone, and he was glad; the room was tiny enough as it was. The mattress felt soft underneath him, but that didn't make him anymore comfortable. His life had been filled with stress ever since he arrived here. The walls were a bleak, pale gray, covered with doodles, notes, and reminders of schedule changes. The were a couple of pictures too. Overall, this room was taken by a desolate, unfriendly air.

A knock on the door jerked Danny's mind away from his daydream. He got up a bit too fast and banged his head against the bed above him. Growling, he rubbed his forehead, rolled off the bed and opened the door.

A short, chubby Asian woman in a uniform handed Danny a few envelopes.

"Fanmail," she smiled, and headed down the hall.

Danny looked down at the letters. _Fanmail_. It had been so long since anyone had sent him fanmail. He slid his thump under the flap of the first letter and ripped it open. He sat down on his bed and read it.

_Dear Danny,_

_I think you're awesome! My friends think it's childish, but I still love you. Who cares what they think! Hmph. I wish someday they will discover your awesome might and stop picking on me._

_Love, _

_Michele_

Danny smiled and set the other letters aside. He knew of someone who cared what Michele's friends thought.

Nick.

---

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Awful? Don't just sit there, review!

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST OFF, I'd like to thank all you kind people that reviewed Squashing the Newbie and Chapter 1. YOU ROCK!

SECOND, I know this chapter is unbelievably short, but that's how it goes, folks.

THIRD, Sorry I took so long to update! I've been so busy lately >. 

AND LASTLY, **DISCLAIMER!** I do not own Nickelodeon or any of it Nicktoons. I do not own Nick News. I DO own this story, the concept of Nick, Guilherme and Bernardo, so please don't steal!

* * *

When he woke up the next day, Danny felt much happier than normal. His life was filled with stress and worry, but feedback payed back every single ounce of frustration. To know that he had done well was blissful. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to receive fanmail.

However, the boy had not been able to contact Nick yet, and he did not want to, at least not yet; some things needed patience, and he'd just have to wait.

Little did he know someone was sitting at a desk staring at a computer screen, thoughts racing through his mind right now, and following the same train of intentions.

-+-+-

Guilherme stared at the screen as words unfolded, planned carefully, laced together and laid out conveying his emotions. He was flustered, but he had to sound enthusiastic, almost fangirl-like, if his plan was to be successful. Nick did not listen to whiney complaints, and seriousness was suicide in this situation. He had to pull at what was sensible. He printed out a copy, re-read it, and figuring it was good enough, called his messenger.

"Bernardo," he said, watching the teen trot down the hall to his room.

"Yes, sir," Bernardo said, smiling.

"Take this to Mundonick. Be quick. This should show up on Monday's Nick News."

"I will see to it." The boy raced down the hall with the letter.

Guilherme turned back to the screen. So far, so good. He took a few deep breaths wondering whether he should try again or not. He hesitated, hands resting at the keyboard, then got up and paced the room. He was nervous, but the thought of having his letter on Nick News filled him with excitement hard to contain. He trembled slightly as he pushed the off button, his work done for today.

* * *

Ok then. Are you familiar with a certain word called "review"? I thought so. CLICK THAT BUTTON AND DO YOUR THING! Next chapter up ASAP! Hopefully it'll be longer! Adieu!

-Kate


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya there! Bet you thought I had given up on this story. But yep, I'm here, with a brand new chapter for you. And I'm writing the next one already. I don't know if I'm ever going to finish this story, but I'm trying to at least make my time worthwhile.

Read, review, and have fun!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Danny, Nickelodeon or any other Nicktoons. I do however own this story, and Nick, and Guilherme and Bernardo.

* * *

Danny quickened his pace as he took yet another wrong turn. He rarely ever went to the main office buildings, and the fact that he had been called up today surprised him.

_Danny Phantom, please come to the main office,_ the intercom in his room had chimed suddenly, as Danny checked his daily schedule. He got dressed quickly (he was still in his PJs) and ran down the hall through the exit. He stepped out in the bright sunlight and rushed across the huge concrete patio, where a few Nicktoons were already busy with their morning activities.

Behind him, the Failure Rehabilitation building stood, quiet and unimposing, but only those inside it, like Danny, knew how terrible it was. On the other side of the patio, on a small hill, stood the big and bright Nicktoon Magnum compound, the place Nicktoon all-stars called home. Danny, however, turned left, and headed for the Administration Offices.

Now, inside the building, Danny was completely lost. _Danny Phantom, please come to the main office,_ the main intercom chimed. He swallowed nervously- who knew what could happen if he were late.

He passed the Nick News office, and turned right, where he was faced with a dead end and a door whose sign read, _Dubbing Directory._ He bit back an expletive and turned around, this time taking the left. _Danny Phantom, please come to the main office,_ the intercom chimed again, and Danny moved even quicker. On the wall to his left was a map. He checked his location, and saw that the main office wasn't much further ahead. He sighed in relief. The bleak gray walls were starting to make him nervous.

The main office looked exactly like the last time Danny had been there; light gray tiles, light gray walls, three doors leading to other offices, a couple of bookcases, some chairs, and of course, a desk with Nick sitting behind it, a sly smile across his face.

"Welcome, Danny," he said, offering a seat, which Danny took.

"Hello, sir," Danny answered quietly.

"I have called you here today because I have some news for you. Do you know what day it is?"

Danny went over his schedule in his head. It was very easy to lose track of time.

"October... 18th, I think."

"Very good. And you know what comes in the end of October, right?"

"...Halloween?" said Danny, hesitantly.

"Correct. Halloween. Even though it's not exactly a Brazilian tradition, many children still find it amusing to... celebrate it. So, I am giving you an opportunity. I see that your popularity rates are very steady, so I have decided to give you a marathon on Halloween Weekend."

Danny nearly choked at the end of this sentence. "A-a-a Marathon?" he stuttered.

Nick nodded silently, still smiling, apparently very amused.

"B-but just me? No one else?"

"Exactly. Who better to celebrate Halloween than a ghost? Of course, we will have specials with other toons, but the marathon is all yours."

Danny didn't answer.

Nick took a small key out of his pocket and opened a drawer to his left. He pulled out a small folder and handed it to him.

"You may be needing this," he said, and motioned towards the door.

Danny took the folder and headed out.

Not so far away, Guilherme prepared his next letter.

* * *

Muahahaha...

-Kate


End file.
